


Just My Charm

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Short One Shot, might have spelling errors, short fic, small little thing that i saw and wanted to write, soos ships him and abuelita, stan being friendly with the ramirez family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: Stan never expected to become friends with Abuelita, but if he was there he is going to make the best of what he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was also based on a tumblr post that I can't find again. The post was about Stan speaking butchered Spanish and thinking he had charmed Abuelita, meanwhile Soos ships them from the background.

Stan was pretty impressed with himself. He never expected to be even remotely ‘friends’ with Soos’ grandma. They were like earth and sky, completely different. Abuelita was quiet, level headed, calm; Stan thought that not even the end of the world could get this woman riled up. Stan on the other had was loud with a short fuse and exploded in minutes, even if he put up a friendly face for the tourists, most of the time he was screaming on the inside at their stupidity.

In short, Stan thought that they wouldn’t get along just because they were so different. He thought he would annoy her like it was with every town folk around here. But to his surprise she didn’t had any objections against him.

Stan believed that she didn’t wanted to offend him, but he remained quiet about it.

He was often invited to the house, mostly when he dropped Soos off when the weather was bad or them running late.

The first time this happened he bought Soos home later at night and he was invited inside for dinner. Stan was about to decline when his hungry stomach growled and he blushed red as a tomato.

He was about to look for some excuse when Soos laughed. “Mr. Pines had been running around all day, he didn’t even had time for lunch break.”

“In that case come on in, senor Pines,” she invited him again.

Stan rubbed the back of his neck, really considering it, then shrugged and headed inside with the two.

He had never been inside of any house in Gravity Falls before. But Soos’ home was just what he had expected, just the right amount of messy and clean.

Dinner was what Stan would have called awkward, but Soos and Abuelita didn’t seem to notice his discomfort or mind his presence, so he eventually eased up.

After that time dinner invites where somewhat common, having one or two at least every week. Stan enjoyed it even if he didn’t want to admit. Soon Stan found himself spending more and more time in the Ramirez household.

He didn’t know how it started, but after he hanging around Stan started to be more confident and decided to talk on Spanish around Abuelita. He was a little rusty, he didn’t had the chance to practice it for such a long time, but he was quiet satisfied with himself. He can never forget the surprised look on Abuelita’s face the first time he spoke on Spanish. She was so surprised she nearly dropped her knitting. That was priceless.

But after that whenever he was there they were speaking on Spanish between themselves, and Stan had to admit he had completely charmed the lady. She always giggled slightly whenever he said a particularly hard or long word. No doubt he did impress her. He was having everything under control.

 

Abuelita was indeed impressed by the level of mastering Stan had over the language, but he was nowhere near perfect in it. Some of his expressions where more broken than the smashed plates she had to clean up after successful family gatherings. But his accent was adorable, she couldn’t help but to giggle every time he tried to tackle difficult words. He was just like a kid learning to speak.

She also thought that it was cute of him to speak on Spanish instead of his native language. It was almost polite of him. And who ever heard of Stan Pines being polite.

So just to humor him she played along. It was pleasant to converse with someone else on her mother tongue other than her family members on the phone, even if Stan wasn’t as good as he obviously believed himself to be.

But she wasn’t going to shoot him down. That would be like scolding a child for taking their first steps wrong. And maybe Stan would pick up something from her.

 

Quietly, behind the scenes, Soos was observing the developments of the situation with childish delight and high hopes.

Firstly, he was over the moon that his two favorite people in the world were getting along with each other so well. It was amazing, Soos didn’t know what he would do if they couldn’t stand each other. But he didn’t’ had to worry about that.

As he peeked down the hallway into the living room where the two were watching some old timey movie, possibly a soap opera, little Soos had high hopes for the future.

Abuelita bought out Stan’s better side, he seemed genuinely happy to visiting even if he was still grumpy most of the time. It was hidden in the details, and Soos was looking for those details. It only made sense for them to become a couple. They would be so happy!

Even the thought made him giggle childishly.

If they get married Abuelita would have someone to watch soap operas with and then Mr. Pines could be his new abuelo. It would be amazing! Having Mr. Pines in his family would be the best thing that ever happened to him, better than being hired at the Mystery Shack.

Soos crossed his fingers and hoped that one day that would happen.   

 

Sadly it wasn’t meant to be. Soon the visits died down as Soos got older and eventually stopped as he got old enough to drive himself home. But nobody complained about it. Soos was a bit disappointed, but he knew that he couldn’t force things that weren’t working out.     

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one when my writers block was in full force so it might have some clumsy parts, also that's why it's so short.  
> Maybe I would visit this idea latter. I certainly want to write something about Soos trying to get the old timers together. There was a little post about it somewhere on tumblr and I think that the idea is cute. I should try to work on something cute.


End file.
